


Et ils gagnent

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fifa world cup 1998, France 1998, Happy, Height Differences, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: 12 juillet 1998. Une fantastique nuit. Parfait pour Zizou et Liza.





	Et ils gagnent

Et ils gagnent

 

Ils avaient gagné ! Ils avaient battu le Brésil et Ronaldo ! Ils étaient les champions du monde ! Personne n'aurait cru en eux un mois plus tôt, et pourtant, ils pouvaient rajouter leur première étoile sur le maillot ! Vincent avait mis ''I will survive'' pendant que la coupe continuait de passer de main en main pour être embrassée et chérie. Zinédine n'en revenait pas lui-même qu'il ait pu marquer deux buts de la tête alors qu'il n'avait jamais été fort à ça ! C'était un rêve incroyable qui venait de se réaliser, c'était dur d'y croire, mais ils l'avaient fait ! Voir les gens dans les rues les saluer, pleurer ou juste sourire était un magnifique spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu manquer.

 

Christophe était parti s'amuser avec Fabien et Thierry à l'avant du car, alors la place à côté de lui avait été libre un moment, le temps que Bixente tombe lourdement à côté de lui, vraiment fatigué. Zinédine l'observa quelques secondes, un léger sourire sur son visage, Liza avait des cernes et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et aplatit sur son front, un petit sourire exténué sur ses lèvres. Zizou eut un flash de quelques heures plus tôt, quand ils venaient de gagner, Liza retenant ses larmes pour finalement les laisser couler quand il vit son père dans les tribunes, il savait que Liza était plutôt un sentimental et essayé de cacher ses émotions alors que lui était un grand timide exprimant ses émotions avec modération. Et de fil en aiguille, son bras s'était enroulé autour de la taille du défenseur et il l'avait attiré vers lui, caressant doucement sa hanche. Il regarda Liza et vit un rougissement sur ses joues, il le trouvait tellement mignon avec, en plus de sa taille qui le faisait paraître pour un enfant.

 

''Hey Liza, comment tu vas, Champion du monde ?''

''Haha Zizou, c'est toi qui as tout fait ici.''

''Tu es trop modeste Liza, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi ?''

''La même chose ?''

''Rien. Sans toi on était rien. Tu sais, si tu voulais pleurer tout à l'heure, tu aurais pu le faire directement, tu n'aurais pas été le premier, ni le dernier. Personne ne t'aurait jugé.''

 

Zinédine eut un léger remord après s'être exprimer, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort compte tenu de la situation. Il resserra son emprise sur Liza en attendant sa réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre, le défenseur le fixa quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne commencent à briller et que ses joues ne deviennent rouges écarlates, pour finalement qu'il baisse la tête. Zizou lui releva la tête et un poids tomba sur son estomac, Bixente pleurait, malgré un sourire tremblant, son ami pleurait. Ses instincts protecteurs prirent le contrôle de lui-même et il prit définitivement Liza dans ses bras, chuchotant quelques mots doux. Eh bien, c'était quand même une victoire étrange. Zinédine récupéra la coupe et en profita quelques secondes avant de la donner à Bixente pendant qu'il prenait enfin son courage à deux mains et l'embrassait. Il était surpris que le défenseur y réponde, mais ça ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde.

 

Fin


End file.
